What Remains
by TheRemainsofTheDay
Summary: "Me? A liar?" Oh, you can act surprised. But I know all you Roy Mustangs are liars. Comes with being born with a ridiculous name, I suppose. Slash. Roy/Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Spark

He kissed him.

Planning this confrontation for weeks, Roy Mustang had gauged all the possible outcomes including the very real feeling of steel clashing with his own very soft skin. No sparks, just the thud of compressed muscle and skin. A sad sound full of little restraint and little resistance on the receiving end. A hand made of alloys and earthy elements, joints stained with an orange patina, leaving a print of bright red and pink smudges forming the shape of said hand. A beautiful moment embodying the whim and the sway of the furies; the fragile separation of the organic and the inorganic.

But this was not what Roy's mind processed in that moment. No, all he felt was the surprise that came along with a smack from a hand made of hard metal. The taste of iron numbed his tongue as his teeth pushed into his lip as if it was made of gelatin; the initial layer is tough but once ripped the fresh was easily penetrated. Strained from the violence, his neck and head ached.

"Shit." Wiping the indignant sloppier and blood from his chin, Roy turned to meet his assailant.

"You assaulted me," Stated Edward Elric looking rather unharmed comparatively. Hair might have been a bit ruffled, and his clothes in the same manner, but other than that everything seemed in order. No bruises or scratches, actually Edward looked in a much more solid state than usually with all limbs attached and all scars healing quite cleanly.

"Assault is quite a serious charge, Fullmetal." _More like unintentionally crossed boundaries without consent_, Roy thought, his cheek hot. The finger pointed at him was clearly flesh, for it trembled in what he could only assume to be outrage. If he hadn't deserved it Roy might have had his own assault charge marring his own record.

"Your just the piece of shit that I always knew you were," Stated Edward as he wagged his finger in a loop designed to loop in and out in a made swirl of angry and disbelieve. "Alphonse is always defending you. Convincing me your just looking out for us, no ulterior motives. But now I know that I was right all along Mustang, you're a disgusting pig trying to just -"

"Edward." Mustang took in a sharp breath, thanking the great grace of luck, and it was Saturday, that nobody had walked into his office. It may have been seven with the sun already taking it's last bow on the horizon and many of the offices in Central locked their doors at the precise time five minutes to five, but many of the ambitious officers still lingered among their paperwork, schemes, and dreams. Himself included. "I didn't mean-"

"Oh, I'm sure that you didn't mean to do anything," Ed's sarcasm caused his already violent words to seem venomous as well as defensive. But that might have been the flesh hand that was wrapped around his body and the now clenched metal one. Or it might have been the way his voice than took a crescendo into soft hesitant tone while his face remained stoic. "It's not like you don't how I feel about you."

Roy's eyebrow arched as he took another real look at the man who had just walking into his office to than be 'assaulted'. Over the past three years when Edward was on the other side, he had gone through a growth spurt as well as gained the small lines that represented a usually cheery face. The Fullmetal Alchemist had disappeared three years ago leaving behind a newly discovered, than quickly hidden again, underground city, as well as a rather confused fully fleshed out younger brother. Roy had found himself missing the elder Elric more than he could of ever imagined, but what could he do. After miraculously appearing at the site of his own grave, Edward and Al had been looking happier and healthier than ever. But when separated, Al had enrolled himself at the university and had been excelling for the past two years. The Fullmetal Alchemist probably felt trapped and unneeded coming back after three years from the other side of the gate. Roy only knew minimum detail on what lied behind the other side, and no matter how much he pushed, Edward would outwardly refuse to give anything. That wasn't weird of the other man accept for Roy could swear that Edward was looking at those around them with an usually expression, maybe that of longing.

"I do know." Mustang was now just getting irritated by the claims of the man before him. "Why do you think I-"

"Shutup you manipulative bastard! You know how shitty I've been since-" He didn't finish, probably couldn't. "And you go and pull something like this knowing what it would do to me."

It was more of a question than a statement. Roy sighed, "Oh god just shutup for one second in your goddamn life." Reaching out, he grasped the younger man's upper arm, and pulled him closer. It was awkward but he needed this. The need to break a false reality was desperate.

"Don't touch me." But there was no resistance in that voice, actually Roy was surprised to find Edward looking at him with a calculating grimace. He felt the way the very real arm consisting of blood, skin, and bone under his arm trembled just a little bit and took it as comfort considering it matched the way his own knees were on the brink giving out. Fullmetal hesitantly looked at the large oak doors to his side and than back at Roy, "I have to go. Alphonse is waiting. I need to-"

"I need you here." It had escaped his mouth. Not like Roy's original plan for a graceful confession had worked considering as soon as Edward had made it through the doors wondering why he was called in three hours after he was off the clock he 'assaulted' him.

And now Roy did it again. This time with more precaution and a softer touch. Edward's lips were rough and cracked but wetter this time considering Roy's salvia had already been there. Still no reaction. No want but no rejection nor repulsion. The other man's lips kept still not even releasing quiver making for a stony kiss.

He pulled back, not shaken but full of resolve. Finally getting up the courage to make his feelings known, Roy wasn't going to be discourage by anything but a flat out snub. "Ed I want you." Skepticism combined glare like sun reflected off of well polished glass made Edward Elric hard to win over. "What would make you believe me. I mean God, kissing your subordinate is pretty serious business not to forget that your another man. Not a very good practical joke if you ask me." A snort, "This is just so similar."

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

Roy let him out of his grasp, and took a step back hoping to their was still a little bit of whiskey stashed away from the office New Years party. "I need a drink."

Pressure from his sleeve stopped him. The same hand that had smacked him only a few moments earlier, now pulled him in. "I thought you needed me."

Roy turned founding his waist captured in the nook of Edward's flesh arm, and his lips were intercepted with much surprise. His protest of 'I do' was muffled with the forceful kiss that was full of awkward teeth clashing and spit dribbles. It was rough, but not a desperate move by Fullmetal; relief and release were the only sentiments felt. Roy felt a hand brush against the dark hair just below his bellybutton after sneaking under his shirt.

"Brother we need to get downtown and-"

Pulling away from the frozen lips against his. "Fuck."

Shocked silenced soon followed by rambling. "What is-is this really-I mean really? God nevermind, we have no time for this, I'm real late as it is."

"The awards ceremony." Urgency pushed back the otherwise important issue of why a considerably older man of important stature was kissing another considerably younger man of equally important stature in a country were homosexuals were not the most respected individuals. Roy glanced at the now aspirated Edward slapping the side of his head with the automail hand that had assaulted to him. "I can't believe I forgot. Lets go, Al. I'm so sorry."

"You sure you don't want to finish up here?" A frown marred the usually handsome younger Elric's face as soon as he looked at Roy who meet his glaze with what he hoped would be a cool distant stare.

"No." The passion was gone from Fullmetal's voice. Just the metallic presence of distance was left as Ed pushed away completely and headed to the door not sparing him a breath. Roy could take rejection, he was after all in his thirties and had his abundance of failed romances. But usually he was dumped after months of neglect and being pushed out leaving no room for confusion

"Goodnight, Brigadier General. I do not think we will be seeing you tomorrow." It was cold, especially from Alphonse.

Wooden doors closed leaving him standing their with only the distant sound of late night drills and the crickets that encamped themselves in Central during the late humid nights of summer.

Roy turned heading back towards his desk, when he heard the sound of a safety clicking back. The cold butt of a muzzle tickled the hairs on the back of his neck. "Well, Mustang that sure was an interesting show."

* * *

A car was waiting for them on the curb outside of Central's walls. One of those new taxis that become popular along with the boom of the automobile in the past three years. Ed liked them more than a carriage ride but trains were still the preferred method of travel considering the smoother more familiar.

Any other night the two brothers would enjoyed the walk to the university's club being under two miles, but his automail joints felt stiff in the humid night air and the grease would be particularly watery staining his only dress shirt. They both slide into the back seat keeping the silence that had been held through the hall's of Central.

The rider smiled at them through a large bushy mustached, his reflection in the rearview mirror catching Edward's eye. Nothing special considering the Elric's were pretty highly regarded throughout the state's capital being the poster boys for the state's reform. _Nothing more heroic than having your face on ever campaign. Nothing more heroic than being a dog of the state._

Why he stuck around after Mustang started using him for his campaign to successful create a parliament was a mystery to Edward. When the question came up after finding himself on the other side of the gate, he couldn't give the pocketwatch over saying he needed to stay a little while longer for more 'research'.

"Edward?" The formality of his full name from Al's mouth caused him to clench his jaw. Giving the driving a quick glance, Al whispered harshly, "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know." Uncomfortable, he started tugging at his sleeve with his automail arm avoiding any direct contact with Al.

Sighing, the younger brother smiled nervously, "This is dangerous you know. Could be seen as treason."

"Al, your being stupid," But completely honest and with no doubt right.

"I'm worried brother. You've been different since you got back. And now with this-" A bump patch reminded them of the price of celebrity. The driver leaned back in his chair a little too far to be just for comfort. "We'll finish this later."

Edward relaxed a little not worried too much of how Al would think of his 'choices', more worried to bring up some o fhis past 'choices'. "The food better be good. None of this vegan health that all you college folks are into. No freakin meat? What a load of crap."

A laugh, and than a snort came from Al; a brotherly trait shared. Ed looked at him with a smirk, after seeing the brushy eyebrow of the driver raise from the rear view mirror, "I'm not that funny."

"I missed you."

_It was cold. But it was expected even in spring in New York. Steam wisped from the street vendors polish sausages and cups of coffee smelling bitter and spicy. But the coffee tasted quite sweet and the sausages were almost at good as the ones in Munich. _

But today I didn't have time to stop for a snack, even though my stomach swished with acid and the coffee from last night. I was late for my lecture on the new atomic structure, and didn't want to lose my only connection to getting into the private libraries of some of high societies elite.

Being called Professor Elric is sort of fun as well as boasted my already huge ego. If I should never leave this world, maybe being a physics expert wouldn't be too bad.

Delusions won't get me home. Actually physics is all bullshit anyway. Einstein's theories are relevant but irrelevant to reality, try teaching that to students really, its worse than conveying equivalent exchange to non-alchemists.

But in all honesty I yearn for home even beyond the reunion with Alphonse. I know because that damn man is right there waiting outside of the door for me causing my breath to hitch itself against my throat. He leans against the wooden doors of the overwhelming glamorous library looking quite cocky in what probably is a custom suit with the lapels exaggerated and open wide.

"It's nice to see you Mr. Elric, I shall assume your morning has been glorious." His dark is cropped short, the height of fashion, and all the buttons on his jacket are painted with gold. Just so pompous, even as he opens the door for as if I was his date for the day.

"Goodmorning Mr. Mustang, your arrogance is just brimming this morning." My accent guttural almost compared to his smooth Yankee twang. The other Roy's hand lays against my back as if we were good friends, and had not just meet a week ago. We must look interesting together are outfits obviously of two different classes, mine brown and tailored to be Oxford Bags, but Americans aren't as judgmental as the British when it comes to friendship outside of money.

"I'm sure your nervous, but your lecture will be brilliant." Roy says as he pushes me through the hallway into the main room. All the shelves have been pushed back, and at least a hundred are chairs set up in rows. Soon they will be filled with young university students, older business men, a few physicians, and I heard maybe even a nuclear expert.

The other Mustang backs up and leans against the podium in the front center of the room. He smirks. "I'm sure all these intellectual types will be eating their hearts out when they see how young this genius is."

But it's not Mustang's smirk. It's soft and playful no hint of a scheme. Mostly the Mustang's right in front of me is genuine, but my Mustang's, the one of my world, is cold and fake; a mask to make other just assume arrogance.

"You're an ass." I look at my pocketwatch that's not as heavy as my state alchemist one, and sigh when I see I'm here twenty minutes early. "Vhay? Are you bored vith being rich, and need to follow me around now?"

He chuckles. "Maybe."

**So its been years I know. Trying to write fan fiction again is going to be hard. But hell I'm quite a bit more reliable now, and promise to write chapter lonnggg and in time. So give me a change. J This is the original anime-verse and is a little Au. Movie is totally ignored. Update plan is going to be about a week and half inbetween chapter. Pov changes might be confusing, sorry. L**


	2. Chapter 2

Dying Sun

Chapter 2

"What a long fucking ceremony. If it wasn't for the ugly little munchkin shit constantly kicking the back of my seat I would have been asleep before they even finished naming off the freshmen class recipients of good attendants, or something equally pathetic." Edward stretched his arms and back, before settling back into the his favorite armchair in the flat that the brother's were sharing.

"Brother, they were receiving Awards of Excellence." Al said after a cluck of disapproval moving around the small kitchen that was really just an extension of the living area with a stove and a few cabinets. Mostly the two Elric's ate out considering even with a state alchemist's revenue ice boxes were just a distance fantasy for anyone who lived completely on a fairly gained salary. But they kept around some baked goods given to them bi-weekly by Gracia, some fresh fruits and vegetables that Al produced in the community garden shared by the residents of the building, and some boxes of imported Xing tea as well as some crushed coffee beans. "They were top of their class. That's pretty impressive."

"Whatever. You a real piece of work yourself being presented with the Dean's Pride. You're like the valid victorian of freakin' Oxford, and with that you get some real fuckin' respect, like even-" Without realizing it he had referenced the other side of the gate.

"Oxford?" Al turned away from the tidying up of the kitchen, and arched an eyebrow as if Edward had been chanting a gibberish rendition of an Ishvalon pray. It wasn't too big of mistake, but Ed had noticed that Alphonse seemed a bit on edge whenever he mentioned, mistakenly or not, the parallel universe he had spent three years living in. Al was usually pretty understanding, or at least pushed himself into that position of the sensible diplomat, but when it came to how little he had decided to reveal about his excursions Edward noticed him snatching every little bit of information. "What's that?"

"Just some university were I gave some lectures on the other side. Nothing too interesting Al, so don't worry about it." Edward stretched is arms out gazing up at the ceiling fan pattering at its own causal pace, trying not to catch his brother frustrated gaze. "Nope, nothing but distant memories. Thank fucking god. Anyway I as thinking-"

"Brother."

"-that maybe we should check out that new bookstore that opened up-"

"Ed, please-"

"-in the downtown district tomorrow cause I heard they have a considerable amount of new thesis work on how alchemic-"

"If you would just shutup for one moment-"

"-energy could be inversely related to the conversion of nuclear-"

"Just shut the hell up for one goddamn second!" The unusual occurrence of his little brother raising his voice caused a sudden drop in Ed's stomach, and the empty place caused by a skipped lunch was quickly filled with shame and a touch of embarrassment. With his face flushed, he finally reached Al's steady and somewhat sharp gaze. Alphonse's face was becoming flush in the flesher parts of his cheeks, and his nose was scrunched at as well as his brow knitted creating a look of desperation coded with exasperation. "What happened over there that you won't tell me?"

"Al, I told you all the important-"

"A little bit here a little bit there. I used to think that maybe you just needed time, time to reflect. Get it all together, organized." Ed felt a sharp pain in his chest, numbing with its guilt and heavy with emphases over his chest. Confronting and maybe even physically bullying Al was not a options for he had all the right in the world to wander exactly what Ed had to pay to bring his body back. The memories lost by Al of the time they had spent searching for the Philosopher's Stone had forcefully reentered his consciousness the day that Winry had found Ed at the site of his own grave, but that was only originally been half the cost. "It's been four months, I think its about time."

"Al, I can't." It wasn't that Ed didn't want to tell Al what had occurred during their long separation, it was just that shame was overriding. After the reaction that Al had to the incident with Mustang and his very seductive words/mouth, Ed wasn't about to spill his heart out. Al would understand the pseudo-romance that had occurred of course, he wasn't narrow-minded or easily influenced by the militaries' homophobic propaganda, but their was no way that the other occurrences could be justified. He wanted to show his brother his desperation out of this topic, but presently he was without the ability to communicate. It was something familiar, and Al should have been used to the lack of effectiveness in revealing emotions. It took him three years to even attempt to console to himself that men might be his vice, it would much longer before he could share all that came along with that. And the things he did to obtain what he wanted. "I just can't."

Pushing his hand against his chest feeling it become exponentially heavier and the ever present and none too subtle glare of Alphonse's possessed his breath shallow. Ed found himself in a conundrum. A guilt that was so ever present it seemed to numb the usually sharp reactions in his mind. That he was holding out on his brother, on a creature so dependant on him and vice versa.

"Why?" Al said pushing through all the static of Ed's consciousness. "Please Ed, tell my at least one reason why you can't tell me."

He trusted Alphonse, he after all was the chain that kept Ed close enough to reality that he would not just float away into the abyss of alchemist books and intellectual pursuits. AL trusted him with his own inner most thoughts: the first moment he found his attraction for Winry, their childhood friend, had surfaced many years ago, facing a identity crisis when resurfaced memories aged his mind to that of almost an adult still in a fourteen year olds body, and must recently having too many with First Lieutenant Havoc and than drunk dialed Winry. He thought of Al's face when he had told him of how Winry thought his confessions of undying love to her was brought on by the crazed throes of puberty and the erotic stories she believed that soldiers were telling each other. How hard he tried not to cry in front of his newly restored brother, probably wanting to appear matured and not as fragile has his frail body implied.

Ed laughed. It wasn't hysterical or even bitter. Bewildered at the sweet natured noise coming from his lips, he laughed than some more. "You know I can't think of one. And it's not like I don't want to tell you its just hard to be gone for so long. I left as one person and came back as another. Things I regret are hard to-"

Al cocked his eyebrow, visibly startled by his brother's fit of laughter. "I can understand that."

"Suppose you could." Ed sniffed and rested his very drowsy head in his hands. "Can we talk about this later. I'm really burnt out from today."

"God, here we are again, I mean-" The phone rang. Sharper than phones in the other world, and much more advanced. Edward didn't move, praising the way the tones shrilled and cut through the stale air and how Al would have to answer it. Mostly cause he wasn't, and the world had to depend on the goodwill of Alphonse.

The phone rang again. Ed dare not look up, confidante that any second now his brother will break. But no, Al just stood his ground, his shadow never releasing Edward.

Fidgeting when somehow Al had let the phone ring a third time, Ed started calculating just how many people actually call their newly installed house phone. Winry called occasionally, but it was much too late. Her calls only came in the morning when she was almost guaranteed one of the boys would answer the phone, not bothered at all by angry greetings. Other than that work emergencies were the only other possibilities to be communicated over that phone. Again the phone rang. "Answer it Al."

"No," Al crossed his arms stubbornly. " Not until you agree to tell me everything that happened."

Sighing, Edward got up, " Rather answer the goddamn phone."

But Al blocked him, his much larger frame and height a little imposing and much like a wall. The older Al got the more he seemed to obtain Edward's stubborn nature, but at the same learned to the more manipulative side with a lot less brute force. "Brother…"

The phone rang again. Maybe even for the final time. Sweat dripped. What if this was important? Something might of happened, especially considering the work that manipulative bastard was up to. A rat could be among them. Edward's chest ached, and his jaw tightened. "Fine." Alphonse moved out the way, much too proud of his own plan to care when a swift fist smashed into his shoulder.

"Hello?"

Panting, followed by Hawkeye's rough voice, "Edward, there's been an insurgence. Four soldiers confirmed dead. Five wounded. Jean among wounded. Not all assassins accounted for. We need back up."

"What about the General?"

A sharp intake of breath. Screams could be heard through the static. "Please, just get here as fast as possible."

Click.

"What's wrong Ed?"

"_Yes, what's wrong my dear Mr. Elric?" A soft tickling caused him to cover his ears._

"_Nothing."_

"_Why are you always so sad?" _

_Dear Gate/God/ Me/Us/It/Androgynous Super-being Who Has a Serious Control Issues,_

_I would like to say thank you for well being a real asshole. Death would have been a little bit brighter than this. Having to see those eyes, that face, and that smirk, but realizing their not his. But maybe is really a negative thing? Goddamit! You see what you did! _

* * *

"I'm happy things turned out grand for you, my dear Professor Elric. Nothing better than a full house fully enthused." Glasses clashed together around the bar held by men in posh suits and women that were on the edge of evolving fashion, wrapped in the glamour of the newborn Hollywood culture but still polished off the scandalous flapper sensibilities being demonstrated right now in front of me. Her legs rub against my one real one with no nylon to protect against the friction that is obviously being created. It's strange how she stands over me, her red bob creating a bowel like shadow on the floor, as I sit at the stool positioned close to the busy bar, the leather causes my butt cushion cause my butt to sweat. How could I have ever wearied that shit?

"Yeah, real grand the definition of grand even. Maybe even opulent." She snickers. I down half the glass of whiskey that has been served in front of me without a word. Not a regular of course I just suppose the bartender knows that's what I need. Just tense and waiting, but this girl probably some student to some second rate university bear by spotted me. "Don't you have friends?"

"Not tonight apparently." She sniffs and looks around, hopefully realizing I'm here to bring home unattended women. Actually, she looks downright dejected. "He always comes here, how odd."

"I see." It's a snarl, a growl. Being the appetizer feels like shit, even when you don't care. Makes sense why I she never gave her name now, like I care. I down the rest of the whiskey, not even wincing like I used to when I first arrived in this world.

"And, who, may I ask is the great genius, ever most polite, and even charming Elric waiting for?" Her mask of feminine politeness was lost, and a carnal masculinity Ed even could admire ripped its way through. "An esteemed colleague? No. You had enough of that. A lover? Unlikely considering your hair isn't even combed. You obviously don't have many friends. It must be a prostitute. Maybe even a nice trollop from a high end brothel considering it's your big day."

"It all makes sense nov, you must be 'er! It does explain the lack of dignity as vell as hygiene." What a bitch. "It's a friend. And as soon as he's here I'm out of here."

"Oh, I see." It was suggestive, and it wasn't from my new women friend. But from a deeply masculine voice that boomed unexpectedly behind my ear.

"Ow, god! That hurt."

"Roy Mustang. My, my. Look at you. Handsome as always, maybe even a little unusually dashing." My pains were ignored, for their was reunion was underway and honestly far too interesting to interrupt.

What dog, scooping up her hand that way and kissing it ever so lightly while holding that strong eye contact that came from those slightly chinked eyes. "Eva Hawkeye-" Hopefully my little gasp will be ignored like the rest of my presence. "Diva of New York and maybe even princess of my heart."

"Your such a chauvinistic boar." Eva grinned, and I tried desperately to deceiver any resemblance between one Riza Hawkeye and the one immediately front if me.

"Aw, you don't believe that you're my one and only princess." Nothing jumped out at me except for the attitude that could be slightly similar. There could be easily hundreds of Hawkeyes in the United States alone.

"Not when your princess is sitting right next to me."

"Vhat?" I must of missed something, cause now both the cunning eyes of Roy and Eva were sharp on me. "Vhat did you call me?"

"Nothing princess." A large warm hand patted on my head.

"Oh fuck both of you. Especially you." My finger wavered as it pointed at the insufferable man in the really gaudy pinstriped suit that did nothing for figure but all really made his eyes seem well… Pretty? "I need another drink. One more!"

Eva chuckled revealing again the man she was pretending not to be. "Are you sure you need another Elric? A man like you should preserve your wits. No more speeches like the lovely one you did earlier if you know what I mean."

"Don't worry Eva, we'll be leaving after this." Mustang smiled as if this was the plan all along. I cocked an eyebrow, and downed the glass this time without the need for air. "How many has that been Edward?"

"Hmm. Four. Probably. Maybe… No, it vas four I'm sure." I shrugged.

Eva patted Roy's back, "Good luck with that my old boy."

He winked. No other answer, and he even watched her walk away especially taking notice of her swaying hips and long legs, bare and all. Again, what a bastard.

* * *

"Don't call me Edward or Mr. Elric. It feels too formal coming from you. Just Ed. I mean if your going to stalk me at least to it informally." It was cold, almost winter. Not even a the wool trench coat could stop me from shivering. My left leg ached, the unused metal port seeping up the cold. But my right arm was very warm considering it Roy's arm was wrapped around it, leading me down the street.

"Well Ed, how are you liking New York?" Small talk suited this man. Both Roy's knew how to make even trivial things seem important. I didn't notice I was mapping out his face, until two real dark eyes meet mine in a way that only an awkward wince would get the strange contact away.

"Eh. Not the same as Germany or England Or home." I must be a little drunk, talking so openly with Roy Mustang on a open high-end street not too sure where I'm going exactly. Actually that does bother me a little. His arm tightens. Nah, I still don't care. "Not enough good beer."

He laughs, "Your English is impressive. At eighteen you're a master of three languages, as well as a rocket scientist. Tell me your secret." Actually five languages, even though German is close to Amerstis.

"Free time." And a dire need to get home. The breeze whips up my ponytail and I shudder as Roy coughs. Something is bothering me, and I realize what. "Vhat do you do for a living?"

"I never told you?" I shake me head no. He obviously filthy rich. I knew that the day we meet in the small café across the street of the house that was rented out for me by the university during my time as a guest teacher. Who walks into a second rate corner restaurant owned by Irish immigrants in a suit with a car waiting for them outside. "It's not very interesting trust me. I work Wallstreet as stockbroker. Trading big money for big capitalists. And some small jobs here and there."

Predictable I suppose. But not as predictable was it should have been when I found myself lead to a part of boho that I never even seen. Town homes were growing far apart and bigger as we walked up the street. And than we stopped in front of an actually petite looking house comparative to the two giants it was smashed between. Roy smirked. "Cause you refuse to tell me where you live, I had to bring you here."

"You never tell a potential stalker vhere you live. Especially a lying one." God, I was starting to stutter.

"Me? A liar?" Oh, you can act surprised. But I know all you Roy Mustang's are liars. Part of being born with a ridiculous name, I suppose.

"Stock-broking?" I laugh and revere in my own cleverness. I know this man and this isn't everything, "Not a man like you. No, you have more ambition."

"Why Professor Elric you seem to know my inside out and its only been a week," he chides almost sarcastically. He than cocks a brow, "Now it's my turn to get to know you. Now get inside."

"Vha?" My mouth opens at the strange innuendo as I'm pushed maybe to my demise.

**

* * *

**

It's cold and humid. And much to the Elric brothers dismay, the taxis are no longer running meaning they have to run three miles. It's easy for Al whose been in tiptop shape for the past three years causing Ed to grimace at his own chest filling with the sensation of molten, sharp icicles. The reintroduction of automail had been hard on his body after his stint of sitting on his ass for three years. Not even a daily workout for three months was going to make up for it.

"Did she say anything else brother?" Al turned back to Ed.

"No, that was it." He hoped that was it. Probably not considering her reaction to being asked about the General. The infuriating man who had kissed him that morning. It was intrusive and well disgusting, but it wasn't necessarily bad. If it hadn't been for the ill timing and the strange parallels it would have been kind of nice Ed decided. But now it wouldn't matter if Roy was dead. Even if things hadn't worked out and only a lifetime of awkward glances during awkward conversations and meeting would of emerged it would of been better than another dead Roy. Sometimes they may of even looked at each other with longing able to accept that things could of been miserable anyways. But now it could be all gone.

"We can take a breather if you want, we are almost there anyway." Ed didn't realize that he had slowed down to a casual trot. He also didn't notice that his eyes were strangely a little watery. Now did he realize his hands trembled, or that his automail made an almost beautiful chiming noises as the metal meshed together. Or that Al stood comically wide eyes and apprehensive, confused at the lost of momentum.

He hit the his chest. But no relief. The side of his head, but still these absurd thoughts ran through his head. Honesty doesn't make everything better, Edward knew that. Look at Rose. No relief can be found it just saying some words, but sometimes it can't be help. It just came out.

"Fuck my life. I think I'm in love with Roy Mustang."

**Each chapter is getting progressively longer. I want to get to 5000 word chapters by four. Changed the name. Considering I changed my premises. Review please. It helps a lot. :D **


End file.
